The Heart of the Devil
by KochouBandit
Summary: Sequel to 'The Devil's Lullaby'. After befriending Urahara Kisuke, he has a task for Tsukiko. After 40 years will she finally return to Soul Society?
1. The Return

**WAHH I'M SO STUPID!!! TT____________TT**

**I'm reallyreallyreally sorry!! I screwed up the first chapter when I wrote it. I wasn't thinking straight at all!! Pleasepleaseplease forgive me D: ~! I rewrote it and I hope you still like it...It's just, I wasn't thinking about the ACTUAL storyline when I wrote it... :[ **

**thanks for everyone who commented about how they were happy that I was creating a sequel and I hope that I can surpass your expectations but I might've screwed that up ^^;**

**anyways, I apologize AGAIN. D:**

* * *

_The Return._

_His hands traveled up her thigh, a faint hum on his lips as he nipped the skin on her neck lightly. She moaned as his cool fingers traced intangible patterns on her stomach and his tongue slid playfully into her mouth…_

She woke up with a start, her heart racing, and her mind cloudy. She was used to these dreams. Before, she'd wake up crying, tears streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably and a huge pain in her chest. Then the tears faded and she'd wake up with only the pain. But eventually the pain faded as well until she was left with only a miserable hollowness inside when she awoke from such dreams.

"Tsukiko-chan~!" A voice called out and she dragged herself up. She scratched the back of her head and stumbled out into the living room. "Oh~! So you _are_ awake!" Urahara said cheerily and she dropped onto the cushion across from him. She folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them. "Don't fall asleep again, Tsukiko-chan~!" Urahara chided and she felt him tap her head with his fan. She looked up and glared at him. He recoiled with a nervous smile. "Making such a scary face so late in the morning," he grumbled before Tessai set a cup of tea in front of her. She welcomed it gratefully and began to drink it greedily.

"Thanks," she said and smiled at Tessai. He nodded and moved back into the shop.

"Ne, Tsukiko-chan~!" Urahara said excitedly and she looked to him suspiciously. She didn't trust that tone.

"I have a new job for you!" He said and clapped his hands together.

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yup!" He reached under the table and pulled out a plastic bag and threw it at her, a mischievous smile hidden behind his open fan. She eyed him suspiciously before peeking into the bag. It was a uniform, a high school uniform to be exact. She looked at him wondering if she should be scared. This wasn't a kind of fetish, was it? She wouldn't be surprised if it was either. "I need you to look into something for me," he said and his fan snapped shut, "a boy named Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kurosaki Ichigo? Who's that?"

"He recently took the powers from a shinigami and I need that shinigami protected," Urahara explained.

"So you want me there to look after the shinigami?"

"Exactly," Urahara said with a smile.

"Why?"

"Oh, she's very special," he said secretively.

"I thought you didn't mess in Soul Society affairs anymore?"

"You're a Soul Society affair and I helped you," he said with a grin and ruffled her hair. She sighed.

"I know and I'm grateful for it. But you know what I meant," she said and leaned back with her tea.

"It concerns Aizen," he said grimly and she stiffened. Her eyes opened and she looked at Urahara.

"How, Kisuke?"

He sighed. "The less you know, the better," he said and her eyes narrowed.

"Kisuke," she said dangerously.

"Hollowfication," he said softly and she saw a flash of guilt in his eyes. She didn't need it spelled out to know it was a difficult topic for him.

"So all I need to do is protect the shinigami at school?" she asked and he looked up. She saw he was grateful that she'd accepted his feelings on the matter and nodded. She sighed and rose to her feet, bag in hand, and walked back to her room. "Which school is it?"

"Karakura High School."

"Okay class, we have a new student~!" The teacher chimed happily and attention turned to her. Ichigo, however, pretended to ignore her and looked out the window. "Come on in," the teacher called. He looked over when the door slid open revealing the blue-eyed blonde. She looked bored but when she saw everyone's eyes on her she grinned widely. He glanced over at Rukia when he heard her sharp intake of breath. "This is-"

"Matsuyaki Tsukiko?!" Rukia cried cutting off the teacher, getting over her initial shock, and shot up from her seat. The blonde blinked and her eyes settled on Rukia. She seemed surprised to see the short girl but her lips pulled into a slow grin.

"Yo, Rukia," she said with a small wave. Rukia began to tremble.

"W-what-"

"Oh good! You two know each other!" The teacher exclaimed and pushed Tsukiko towards the absent desk beside Rukia. As Tsukiko settled into the desk Rukia also sat down, stiffly. Ichigo watched, his eyes narrowed, as she pulled out her communicator under the desk. He saw Tsukiko's eyes catch the movement and when the teacher wasn't paying attention she reached over and folded the communicator shut. Rukia's eyes widened and Ichigo could tell she was restraining herself from slapping the girl's hand away.

When Tsukiko leaned back she scribbled something on her hand.

"It's good to see you, again, Rukia," she said cheerily and held out her hand. Rukia's eyes caught the message written on her hand. 'Don't contact Soul Society. I'll explain later.'

"It's nice to see you too!" Rukia said and Ichigo marveled at how _fake_ her cheeriness was. The girls shook hands stiffly before both faced straight. Rukia sat, perfectly straight, while Tsukiko reclined in her chair lazily. She chanced a look at Tsukiko but the blonde wasn't watching her. She was lost in her thoughts, a smile toying with her lips.

* * *

Rukia sat on the tree branch. She loved to sit in trees. It reminded her of old times when she used to hang out with Renji. Her face saddened. Saido's face appeared in her mind and she frowned. She'd have to leave before another shinigami showed up to take her back to Soul Society. She had no doubt that they'd try and kill Ichigo to get her powers back. Then there was _Tsukiko_. The name carried anger with it as it drifted through her mind. Rukia sighed.

"I was suspicious to begin with," her eyes closed slightly with sadness, "I probably don't have any time left…"

"Oh! There she is!" Rukia's eyes widened when she heard the voice behind her. She turned and saw Orihime, Tatsuki, and Mahana standing below her.

"Kuchiki-san, wanna eat lunch together?" Mahana called.

Rukia forced a smile onto her lips. "Okay!" she called and jumped down from the branch and landed nimbly on her feet. Together they walked over to the spot where the other girls had already sat down and begun to eat. Orihime pulled out a piece of cake and the others laughed about how all the fat went to her breasts. Tatsuki sighed and Rukia began to drink from her juice box.

"Kuchiki-san, do you have the hots for Kurosaki?" the shock of the question caused Rukia to spit out her drink. Oddly enough, it created a rainbow.

"Excuse me?" she stammered.

"More to the point, what's your current relationship with him, honestly?" Mahana asked.

"_Relationship_…we're just-"

"Hey, Mahana! That question was too straight-forward!" A Michiru cried.

"What're you talking about? I was asking because _you_ were wondering, but couldn't ask!" Mahana argued and Rukia wiped the juice from her face quietly. The girls began to talk amongst themselves about how some thought Ichigo was scary before Mahana turned back to Rukia, her face serious. "So?" she asked and Rukia shifted uncomfortably. "When it comes down to it, what's the deal?"

Rukia looked to each curious face before bowing her head. She, herself, was unsure of their relationship. "Kurosaki-kun is…" she trailed off, wondering how she should word it. Finally she forced a smile onto her face. "Kurosaki-kun is just a friend," she said finally.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"No romantic feelings?"

"Not even a litte?"

"Yes, not even a little," Rukia said firmly.

"Aww, that's too bad," Orihime pouted and moved onto a short ramble on how if Rukia started liking Ichigo, all the girls would start to like Ichigo, but Rukia was no longer paying attention. A shadow had fallen over her and she sensed the familiar reiatsu. The group fell silent in the newcomer's presence.

"Oh, you're Matsuyaki Tsukiko, correct?" Mahana commented politely.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Tsukiko said smiling, "do you mind if I borrow Rukia for a minute?"

A few eyes widened at the completely informal use of Rukia's name.

"You guys are friends?" Orihime asked.

"We _used_ to be," Rukia said shortly but made no move to get up.

"Aw, don't be so cold. **Honestly**, you've been hanging out with Byakuya way too much," Tsukiko said and rolled her eyes. Rukia turned to chastise her on the far to casual use of her brother's name when Tsukiko's hand grabbed her arm and dragged her to her feet. "C'mon, we need to get this sorted out," she mumbled and proceeded to drag Rukia away from the group of girls.

"W-what do you think you're doing?! Let me go this instant!" Rukia demanded but the taller girl was much stronger. When Tsukiko finally released Rukia's writhing form, they were in a completely secluded area.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you here?!" Rukia demanded but her voice shook. Tsukiko couldn't tell if it was happiness or sadness that caused Rukia's anger to waver.

"I'm here to make sure you don't get yourself killed," Tsukiko said softly and Rukia's eyes widened.

"Shut up! You're a traitor! A renegade shinigami!" Rukia yelled, but even in her own ears, she sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"I'm sorry," Tsukiko whispered and hugged Rukia tightly. Rukia stiffened at the abrupt embrace and fought down the urge to hug her back. "I have no right to ask your forgiveness," Tsukiko murmured sadly.

"W-why didn't you tell me…you were leaving?" Rukia whispered and her arms hung limply at her sides.

"I had no time," Tsukiko said and moved to pull away. Against her will, Rukia's arms wrapped around Tsukiko's waist and pulled her close.

"Why did you leave?" Rukia's resolve to hate the woman was cracking.

"I…" Tsukiko couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Does it involve Gin?" Rukia asked softly and Tsukiko barely heard it.

"Yeah…it does."

"Did _he_ ask you to leave?" Rukia asked bitterly, remembering how Tsukiko would do anything that cursed man asked.

"NO! God no, I wouldn't have left if that was all there was to it," Tsukiko exclaimed.

"Then **what**?!" Rukia demanded, pulling out of the hug. Tsukiko looked away for a moment.

"It's really hard to explain, Rukia…"

"Why? Why is it so hard?"

"Do you think I _wanted_ to leave for forty years?" Tsukiko snapped and Rukia flinched. "I would've taken you if you'd wanted to, but I wasn't given the chance to ask!" Tsukiko murmured and her voice pained. Rukia's eyes widened.

"You didn't tell anyone…did you?"

Tsukiko took a calming breath. "No. Not even Gin." Rukia's eyes widened. Not _even_ Gin?! Just the thought shocked her and she began to wonder just _what_ had forced her friend to leave Soul Society. "Can we…put all of that behind us?" Tsukiko whispered pleadingly. Rukia hesitated. She realized that it must've been something big that forced Tsukiko to leave and maybe it would just be better if she knew less.

"Tell me first…why are you here, now? Where have you been all these years?"

"I've been living with Kisuke…he told me a shinigami had lost their powers and that he needed me to make sure they didn't get hurt…he didn't tell me it was you…"

"Why now? Why not before when I _first_ gave my powers to Ichigo?"

"I only got back yesterday," Tsukiko said with a shrug, "I haven't been a **total** freeloader. I run errands for him every now and then…"

"Did he…tell you about the menos?"

"There was a menos?" Tsukiko asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, Ichigo fought it back by himself," Rukia said. Tsukiko whistled, a grin stretched across her lips.

"That's some raw powers, no wonder Kisuke's got his eye on him," Tsukiko mused.

"But you know what _that_ means," Rukia said and her voice softened with sadness. Tsukiko watched her and sighed.

"It's going to draw Soul Society's attention," Tsukiko said.

"Yeah. I have to leave. I'm already past my time limit. No doubt they're going to send someone to get me and-"

"They'll probably kill Ichigo in the process," Tsukiko finished and Rukia nodded numbly. "Sit down," Tsukiko ordered gently and sat down. Rukia nodded and sat down beside Tsukiko. They fell into silence.

"I've missed you…Rukia," Tsukiko said, breaking the silence. She felt Rukia's eyes on her but she kept her face turned to the sky.

"I-_We_'ve all missed you, Tsukiko. I think…Gin the most…"

Tsukiko's eyes closed and she felt a sigh whisper past her lips. "I'll be surprised if he even _looks_ my way when I get back…"

"So you _are_ going back?" Rukia asked and Tsukiko's smile widened when she heard the hope in her friend's voice.

"How about this? We'll go back **together**?" Tsukiko asked and looked at Rukia who'd fallen silent. There was a sad smile on the shorter woman's face. "What?" Tsukiko's face scrunched up in false hurt. "You don't want me to come home?"

Rukia shook her head. "I thought you'd never ask." Tsukiko's eyes widened before she grinned. Both girls looked towards the sky and basked in the warmth of the sun. With a yawn, Tsukiko stretched before shifting her position and folding her arms on Rukia's lap and resting her cheek on them. Rukia stiffened and glanced down at the familiar pose and a smile tugged at her lips. "Such a disgraceful habit," Rukia sniffed teasingly.

"But you're soo comfortable, Rukia-chan~!" Tsukiko whined and curled her body into fetal position. "Where have _you_ been staying?" Tsukiko asked, suddenly curious.

"Ichigo's closet," Rukia said casually. Tsukiko burst out laughing.

"How _noble_!" she teased and a faint blush dusted Rukia's cheeks.

"Shutup!" She snapped and folded her arms with her nose in the air. Tsukiko ceased her laughing and snuggled closer to Rukia. A content smile graced her face.

"What else did Urahara ask you to do?" Rukia asked and hid the curiosity from her voice.

"The only thing he asked me to do is make sure you don't get yourself killed while at school."

"Why does he care?"

"Cause it'll bring shinigami raining down on us," I lied, using the excuse that we didn't want to move.

"Oh."

"Of course, if I'd known it was _you_ then I would've come anyways. He just said," she pulled a mocking voice, "'I need you to look into something for me~!' and yeah.."

Rukia chuckled and Tsukiko felt it through her arms.

"You know," Rukia began and Tsukiko felt her small fingers trail through her hair, "Ukitake-taicho said something to me…just before I left."

"Oh?" Tsukiko murmured and enjoyed the feeling of her hair being played with.

"He said," she paused and Tsukiko heard the smile in her voice, "'Keep an eye out for Tsukiko-chan when you're there…it'd be nice to have her back.'"

Tsukiko smiled. "It'd be nice to **be** back."

They fell into silence again and Rukia was putting Tsukiko to sleep as she fiddled with the long blonde strands.

"Does this mean you forgive me, then?" Tsukiko mumbled and Rukia smiled.

"Perhaps."


	2. Separated

**Orz, I reallyreally wish this was in first person :\**

**I don't own bleach**

**

* * *

**

_Separated..._

"I'm sorry…Rukia," Tsukiko mumbled to the darkness. The shadows were the only witness to the tears the mingled with the rain that cascaded down her face. Her hair stuck to her face in strands and her clothes had become a second skin.

"We should be leaving soon, Tsukiko," Urahara called and she nodded. They'd finished healing the Quincy boy and had healed most of Ichigo's wounds on the spot. She sighed, her breath laced with misery.

"I'm sorry..we couldn't go back together," she whispered and turned her back on the shadows.

* * *

"It's only a couple more days. Kisuke hasn't got the senkaimon set up yet," Yoruichi said and Tsukiko frowned. Her eyes never left the massive hole, not even when Jinta brought food over. She ate absentmindedly before getting fed up. They boy would probably turn into a hollow and they'd kill him, Tsukiko decided grumpily and returned upstairs to sleep. She didn't hear the shinigami escape.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ it's okay to bring them with us?" Tsukiko asked again.

"Enough," Yoruichi growled. Nimbly, the black cat jumped up and settled on Tsukiko's head. Tsukiko attempted to glare at the cat without knocking her off but failed and decided to sulk instead. While holding her frown, she discreetly examined the people in front of her. A tall, bulky, massive guy, known as Chad who looked ridiculously strong but she wondered if he had _any_ stealth ability. The Quincy, Ishika-ha-ma…something like that, who was wearing the **stupidest** outfit Tsukiko had ever seen. A weak looking orange-haired girl, Orihime, who looked like she couldn't hurt a fly without bawling but would be useful in terms of healing, and then there was Ichigo. At least _he'd_ be of use.

Yoruichi explained their plan carefully and Tsukiko sighed. She'd already heard it and didn't bother to listen. After she was finished Yoruichi stood and landed nimbly beside Tsukiko's feet.

"Tsukiko-chan~!" She turned at the sound of Urahara's voice and felt something shoot through her gigai's head and connect with her soul forehead. She stumbled as her soul body and her gigai separated.

"OI!" She growled.

"YOU'RE A SHINIGAMI?!" Ichigo cried.

"Thanks for warning me," Tsukiko grumbled, completely ignoring Ichigo, and Urahara chuckled behind his open fan.

"You really _are_ horrible at sensing people's reiatsu, Kurosaki-san," Quincy muttered. Tsukiko blocked out Ichigo's splutters. She really hated being in a gigai, especially one that contained and hid your reiatsu. She suddenly felt free and rolled her shoulders trying to loosen up her cramped muscles.

"Stretch out your reiatsu and make sure nothing went wrong with the gigai," Yoruichi said and Tsukiko let it leak out bit by bit. She didn't want to give away all her reiatsu, she wanted to keep her 'comrades' guessing her strength. Orihime gasped at the small amount of reiatsu nonetheless and Ichigo eyed her wearily. "Do you remember what I taught you?" Yoruichi asked and Tsukiko nodded.

"Everybody ready~?" Urahara called and they nodded. The senkaimon opened slowly and Tsukiko looked to the teens behind her.

"It was nice to meet you. Don't get killed and **save **Rukia," she said firmly.

"You're not helping us?" Quincy asked.

"Not directly. I have other matters to deal with," she muttered and leapt into the tunnel. Memories of the first time she used it flashed through her mind and a bitter smile twisted her lips. After so long, she'd finally be going home. There was a cry behind her and she turned to see the four teens, plus Yoruichi, scrambling after her…followed up by the cleaner. Tsukiko's eyes bugged.

"WHY THE FUCK DOES IT ALWAYS GO THROUGH WHEN I'M TRYING TO USE THE DAMN TUNNEL?!" Tsukiko shrieked and used shunpo. She turned slightly, to check their progress and muttered curses under her breath. At the rate they were moving at, they wouldn't make it through the tunnel. She appeared behind them and kicked them all, save Yoruichi, through the exit. Her feet touched solid ground and she launched through the opening just before the exit closed.

"You guys are pains in the ass," Tsukiko grumbled and rubbed the spot on her back where she'd landed. With a sigh she stood up and glanced around. She was Rukongai and she huffed. She should've known there'd be no chance of appearing _inside_ Seireitei.

"Oh! That's where it is!" Tsukiko heard Ichigo call before a blur passed her. Her eyes widened when she realized that Ichigo was running **directly** towards the gate.

"IDIOT!" Yoruichi and Tsukiko roared. But it was to late. The wall came crashing down, blocking off the entrance.

"Who has tried to enter Seireitei without a pass?" a voice rumbled and Tsukiko sighed.

"_Great. Wonderful. FUCK."_

**No need to be irritable. Just let the kid take care of it.** Mugetsu yawned and Tsukiko rubbed her temples.

"Way to draw attention," Tsukiko muttered but decided it would be the best time to transform. When no one was looking she let the spirit particles of her body reform themselves and her clothes fell to the ground. In her cat mouth she dragged them off to an alleyway before prancing back to Yoruichi's side.

"We need to think of a plan," Yoruichi was saying before noticing that all three teens had run off to Ichigo's aide.

"LISTEN TO ME!" she roared but was ignored.

"Teens, what can you do with them?" Tsukiko muttered and Yoruichi sighed. Tsukiko watched as two massive plates of earth rose to block off any help. Tsukiko could hear Ichigo and Jidanbou fighting and she scratched the back of her ear. "Well, at least he seems to be winning," she murmured and Yoruichi glared at her.

"I assume you're splitting up with us as soon as the gate is opened?" Yoruichi said grimly and Tsukiko nodded.

"Remember, Gin could've changed completely since the last time you saw him. Forty years is a long time to think you've been betrayed by the one you love," Yoruichi said softly and Tsukiko flinched.

"I know," she said defensively.

"I'm just making sure you don't rush in, only to be betrayed _yourself_," Yoruichi sighed and Tsukiko nodded.

"Thank you," she said finally and turned to look at the black cat, "I owe you a lot."

"Of course! You'll pay it back bit by bit," Yoruichi said evilly and Tsukiko cringed. There was a crash and it drew both felines' attention. The rock walls were blown away but a cloud of dust prevented them from seeing anything. It cleared, abruptly, and Tsukiko grinned when she saw Jidanbou on his backside, looking thoroughly confused.

"The kid's got talent," Tsukiko mused.

"Let's just hope he doesn't get killed trying to use it," Yoruichi grumbled and Tsukiko heard Jidanbou jump to his feet.

"That was close," Jidanbou chuckled before ranting about letting his guard down and slipping. Apparently there was _no way_ that a 'country hick' like Ichigo could've thrown him through the air and Tsukiko sighed. It took the giant a few minutes but eventually his eyes landed on his broken axes. His hands began to tremble and sweat trickled down his face, narrowly missing his wide eyes.

"Heh, so Jidanbou's axes shattered from one attack," Yoruichi mused and leapt up onto a large piece of rock so she could get a better view.

"Oi, say something," Ichigo called and rested his sword on his shoulder. There was a second of silence before massive tears began to cascade down Jidabou's cheeks and he began to wail over the loss of his axes.

"O-oi!" Ichigo called, startled by the sudden change in attitude.

"They're broken, they're all broken!" the giant wailed, hitting the earth with the hilts and Tsukiko's paws left the ground which each thud. Ichigo tried to calm him down by saying,

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have broken _both_ of them."

"You're sucha good guy," the gatekeeper wailed and Tsukiko sighed.

"_Could we just get this over with?"_

Jidanbou stood up suddenly, ranting about how he was a disgrace to all men before deciding that as a reward for defeating him, he'd open the gate. Tsukiko's heart skipped a beat. This was it! This was her return! The gate slowly rose and Tsukiko wasted no chance, darting underneath to the other side. But she stopped, dead in her tracks, when she felt the familiar heavy reiatsu. Her heart started to beat wildly in her chest and every hair was on edge.

"_Oh for the love of-! Of all times for you to show up!"_ Tsukiko wanted to run towards him, but she knew in the back of her mind, the sane, not lovesick and Gin-deprived part of her mind, that it was **really** bad for Yoruichi and the others. She willed herself to do _something_ but she couldn't think of anything. She heard, faintly, Ichigo ask Jidanbou what was wrong as the giant blubbered and trembled, but there was nothing she could do.

"Who's that?" Ichigo asked suspiciously, finally noticing Gin's presence.

"T-third Squad Captain…I-ichimaru Gin," Jidanbou managed to stammer. Just the sound of his name made her heart lurch happily. He was there. Right in front of her, _alive_, healthy, the infamous, sly, smile pulling at his lips…all of it was him. It was _Gin_. _Her_ Gin!

"Hey, that ain't right," he said, still smiling and his voice made her knees weak. Was forty years all it took to make her forget what he could do to her? There was a flash of movement that Tsukiko saw, but was unable to stop, and she heard Jidanbou's blood splatter against the ground. She heard him crumple and just barely catch the gate. His knees hit the ground as he struggled to keep the gate open.

"Jidanbou!" Ichigo cried and alarm was clear in his voice.

"That ain't right," Gin repeated, still in the position of sheathing Shinsou. "The Gatekeeper ain't there to _open_ the gate," he said as he straightened.

Tsukiko's heart froze. The smile on his lips had never faltered, not once, and she realized the situation they were in.

"I lost," she heard Jidanbou argue and her pulse quickened. She knew it didn't matter. Gin wouldn't care whether he'd lost or won. "A defeated gatekeeper opening the gate makes perfect sense!"

"What're ya talkin' 'bout?" Gin asked casually and began to walk towards Jidanbou, "A defeated gatekeeper don' open no gate." Tsukiko willed her body to move but as Gin neared her she wondered if he actually noticed her at all. Her reiatsu had been contorted to fit in the small cat body till it wasn't recognizable but she was actually starting to think he hadn't even _noticed_ the cat lingering by the gate, paralyzed by uncertainty. "When a gatekeeper's defeated," he carried on, still approaching the giant, and a dangerous grin took over his lips, "it means _death_."

There was sudden movement as Ichigo rushed forward, bringing his zanpakutou down on Gin. Her first instinct was to attack Ichigo, to stop him from lunging at Gin, and not because she wanted to protect him from Gin. She wanted to protect Gin from _Ichigo_. But just as she knew he would, Gin effortlessly blocked Ichigo's blade and both males jumped away from each other.

"What the hell are you doing, you asshole?" Ichigo growled and held his sword out in Gin's direction. "Don't come out afterwards and expect to give orders! You fox-faced bastard." Ichigo stated and Tsukiko hissed in anger.

"_Just who does he think he's talking to?"_ Tsukiko wondered furiously.

**Calm down.** Mugetsu ordered and Tsukiko whined. She wanted to be by Gin's side, even if they were fighting for different things.

"Any piece of shit that attacks an unarmed man without a second thought…is _mine_ to kill," Ichigo continued. Tsukiko scoffed. Even _if_ he managed to push Gin into a corner, he'd be **hers** to kill.

_Ya'd better hope that cat, Akatora, hasn't died yet._ Chi commented randomly. Tsukiko faltered, trying to figure out what she meant by that before Chi reminded her that her cat body was modeled to look like one that's been adopted into the house. She cursed under her breath. She hadn't thought of that.

Gin chuckled and Tsukiko felt her knees wobble slightly, drawing her from her inner conversation. Just his laugh washed away her anxiety and she vaguely heard Chi scoff somewhere in her mind. "What a funny kid," he mused, "ain't ya scared o' me?"

"Not one bit," Ichigo replied haughtily.

"Hey!" Yoruichi called angrily. "Quit that Ichigo! We have to retreat for the moment!"

Tsukiko ignored Yoruichi and Ichigo's bickering and focused on Gin's face. He seemed to have just realized something and she wondered what he was thinking about.

"Yer Kurosaki Ichigo?" Gin asked curiously. Ichigo paused, surprise imminent on his features, before turning to Gin.

"You know about me?"

"Oya, so it really _is_ you," Gin said in his cheery voice. Tsukiko's eyes widened as Gin turned around and began to walk away. Dread knotted in her stomach and she turned, prepared to scream for Ichigo to run but she forced herself to stop. She couldn't lose her disguise. Not yet.

"H-hey! Where're you going?" Ichigo called, thinking that the captain was leaving. "Hey, wait!"

"Then all the more reason I can't let you through here," Tsukiko heard Gin say and he pulled out his sword, holding it perpendicular from his side.

"Why'd you go so far away? You gonna throw that wakizashi?"

"_You __**wish**__."_

"It ain't a wakizashi," Gin said calmly and looked back over his shoulder casually, "this here's my zanpakutou." Even after all this time, Tsukiko was amazed to find she was still familiar with the movements that followed a Gin turned and released a large amount of reiatsu. "Shoot 'im dead," he said, smirking, "Shinsou." Gin's blade shot forward and Ichigo was just barely able to pull his own sword in front of him, blocking most of the damage, but the force sent both him and Jidanbou backwards.

Tsukiko watched as Gin passed her, walking towards the gate that was closing and bent over with a wave.

"Bye-bye~!" he said, smiling cheerily. Tsukiko caught one last glance at Yoruichi and their eyes met. The gate slammed down.

"Oya~?" Gin exclaimed suddenly and she felt his eyes land on her. Her heart quickened and she wondered if Soul Society cats could last for forty years. "What'cha doin' out here, Akatora-chan~?" he asked as he walked towards her. She didn't move but she felt a bit of her panic reside. She struggled to think of how the cat had acted around him before but she couldn't remember. She hadn't paid much attention but she wished she did. So she did what every other cat did…walk away dignified. She yelped when she felt his spidery hand slide under her tummy and lift her effortlessly off the ground. She was thankful that her shock had sounded like a cat. She doubted that he would've missed a human yelp coming from a cat.

"We should git home, don'cha think?" he purred and his fingers rubbed behind her ears affectionately. She was too overwhelmed by his touch to do anything and she heard him chuckle. "Did tha' Ryoka scare ya?" he chuckled and he shifted her so she was cradled in his arms. "Don' worry, Tora-chan. I'll protect ya," he sang happily. Despite the warnings in the back of her mind that told her to play scared and stupid, she snuggled into his chest, relishing in his touch, and intoxicated herself on his scent. She was so happy, so indescribably ecstatic, but part of her wondered if he'd accept her back when she returned to her normal body.

"Wha'sa matter?" he crooned when she whimpered. She scrambled and stretched till she could brush her nose against his cheek. She nuzzled her face into the side of his neck and her paws curled into his clothes. "Yer actin' strange, Akatora-chan," Gin mused and she felt his lips touch the side of her face in a light kiss. She felt a purr bloom in her stomach and Gin chuckled. He lifted her, just on the first day he'd done to the **real** Akatora, and smiled up at her. "And here we thought you'd run off on us," he said and Tsukiko tilted her head to the side, slightly confused. "Leavin' in the middle o' tha' night! How mean," he said and frowned playfully. Tsukiko felt a fluttering in her chest. He _was_ talking about the cat…right? She felt another familiar reiatsu and she turned to look at the newcomer, as did Gin.

"Oh, Izuru-kun! Look who I found!" Gin said and pulled her close to his chest again. Kira stared at Tsukiko for a moment before turning and looking to Gin with a look of mild confusion.

"Ah, oh- there's a Captain's meeting," Kira said and Gin tilted his head to the side cutely.

"'Sat so?" he asked before turning and looking down at Tsukiko. "Well, we don' want ya ta run off again, so I'll drop ya off on tha' way," he said and his smile stretched slightly.

"B-but Taicho!" Kira stammered.

"We don' wan' _Tsukiko's_ cat runnin' off again," Gin said and turned his gaze to Kira who wavered slightly.

"…Tsukiko..-san's cat?" he murmured as if it were a tender subject.

"It won' take long," Gin said and Tsukiko felt a sudden rush of air as he used shunpo. She wondered what'd changed, since she'd last been there and glanced around.

"_I hope Kouhei's doing alright."_

As if reading her thoughts, Gin's smile widened into a grin, "well won' Kouhei-kun be happy ta see ya!"


	3. news

**Okkiieeeee...I have lotsa news.**

**Im _reallyreallyreally_ sorry that I haven't updated...but i've decided that I'm ending Devil's Lullaby series. HOWEVER. I'm going to rewrite it. Same characters only the plot is different m'kay? I'm really sorry...I haven't decided on a title yet, but if I end up publishing a new story about Gin, it'll be the rewrite :]**

**sorry again but i'm really unhappy with how the story is going and how horrible the plot was. :[**


End file.
